


Something Shareable

by tigereyes45



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH rarepair week, Day 1, M/M, Magic, rarepair week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Canada goes to visit Scotland for business. After waiting forever at the airport Scotland finally arrives for the younger country.  AS talks and awkwardness fills the car, they find out there was something the two of them shared.





	Something Shareable

Canada squeezes Kumajiro in his lap as he waits for his uncle at the airport. He was supposed to be there to pick Canada up by now. Matthew wonders why his dignitaries insisted on him meeting with his distant relatives. Yet he was only a servant to his people and would go where he was needed. Even if he was somewhere he saw no use for him to be in at all.

Around an hour or so after the plane had landed his missing escort arrives. His fiery red hair was a mess, and his clothes were covered in smudges of dirt. “Ah, it’s the squirt I was picking up. Thought it was Alfred.” Scotland offers by way of explanation. Canada offers a polite smile. At least he had gotten only the name wrong. It’s true that Alfred was often late to places. However, Canada wasn’t sure if his words were true or just a clever ruse to cover up the fact he was hungover. His dirt covered clothes were most likely the same ones he had worn last night.

“Ah, how was your flight?” Scotland asks as he grabs a random suitcase from nearby. Canada frowns as he quickly stands. “S-Scotland that’s not mine!”

He looks down at the suitcase then back to Canada who currently had Kumajiro under his arm as he carries his two suitcases. He drops the suitcase on the floor. Canada watches in horror as it pops open as it collides with the floor. Scotland takes Canada’s cases and walks away. Canada looks back at the spilled luggage.

“We should really pick that up, Scotland.” He murmurs to no avail. The red-head keeps walking. Matthew flinches as screaming starts. He glances over his shoulder to see a well-dressed man standing over the spilled clothes.

“O-oh. Nevermind.” They walk in silence all the way to the car.

When they finally arrived, Scotland's car was almost as beat up as he had been. An old, muddy, and rusty Volkswagen Touran. He opens the door for Canada before throwing the luggage he had grabbed into the trunk. Once inside the country presses a few buttons on the radio before smacking the wheel. He mutters a curse until music starts playing. With a proud smile, Scotland pulls a cigarette out and lights it. Canada watches all this obvious before-drive routine.

“Scotland,”

“Allistor,” He corrects nonchalantly as the car begins to hum methodically.

“What?”

“Allistor. You don’t ‘spect me to call you Canada the whole time, do ya?”

He looks out his window, unsure of what he had expected from his host. “Mattie, just call me Allistor.” He instructs again. Matthew looks over his shoulder to see the Kirkland was smirking. His eyes glued to his phone as his cigarette pack steers.

Matthew was ready to scream until he saw a flutter. Sparkles barely visible to his naked eyes. He pulls off his glasses and wipes them feverishly before looking back at the wheel. With them on he could see a familiar sight. Two green fairies hold the wheel steady as Scotland continues to browse.

Inevitably (as he had not been trying to hide it at all) sirens go off as the police pulled him over. “Shit,” Allistor shouts loudly. His voice caused the fairies to shrink in on themselves before they fly out his open window. He throws he almost done cigarette out after them. A slew of swears slip out as Matthew squeezes his poor polar bear tighter. He still trying his best to sink into his seat as Allistor goes into a full blown argument with the cop. 

When he lets them go with only a warning Matthew wonders if he had cast a spell. All of Arthur’s spells turn out poorly. Perhaps his older brothers could. He studies Allistor’s face closely, pondering his capabilities.

Eventually, he had earned Scotland’s ire. With a few furious glances, his eyes darting violently back and forth. He had no subtly. Just like Arthur. Eventually he slams his fists against the steering wheel. As soon as his hands were off and pointing at Matthew the fairies return. “Listen here ya little shite! Don’t be starin’ when I’m driving. Ya little freak. Fucking annoyin’ just like Arthur fuckin’ was!” He shouts as Matthew slowly peers past him at the now blue faires.

“Whata yer lookin’ at?” His eyes look back at the wheel. He stares suspiciously back at Mattie. “Them?”

Matthew nods still watching. He presses a finger to his lips. Before pointing his eyes towards them. Allistor throws his arms up before finally sitting back. He crosses them over his chest and watches bitterly. Their companions stay until they arrived back at Allistor’s home. Once they leave the red-head glances over at Matthew.  The silence had let him stew around in his mind for a spell.

“Get outta ‘ere!” Allistor shouts and he casually waves his hands towards the fairies. The motion was casual. His hand doesn’t even come close to them. The little green fairies share a look. Then they giggle and kiss Allistor’s cheeks before they go out the window again. The exact opposite of his tone. With a slight pain in his chest, Matthew watches them go. He purses his lips and pulls the polar bear closer to his chest.

“That hurts,” Kumajiro whines. Matthew loosens his grip slightly. He presses his face into Kumajiro’s fur. The heat rising into his cheeks were undoubtedly making them red. He didn’t want Allistor to mistake why he was blushing. It wasn’t because Allistor was now staring at him. It wasn’t even because he had yelled. Matthew was used to getting screamed at. For as much as people mistook him for Alfred, it was a fairly common occurrence. No, his face was heated because now Allistor knew. He knew Matthew’s one secret he had always promised Arthur to keep.

“So how long have you been able to see?” Matthew buries his face further into Kumajiro’s fur. The white hairs were starting to dirty his glasses now. His purple eyes blink to try and clear the world around him. Instead small blue figures crawling through the white hair appear instead.

Matthew sits back up and resigns himself to looking out the window. He didn’t have to answer. He didn’t have to take this conversation any further. Matthew lifts his polar bear up and points him towards the window too. The small creature’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as his eyes scan the passing hills of green.

“Arthur doesn’t have to know.” Allistor offers and Matthew risks a look towards his reflection in the window. He was watching him from the corners of his eyes. His face was soft. For once he almost looked sympathetic. He hadn’t shown any true kindness to Matthew since he was a child. When he had clung to Alfred’s hand and Francis’ leg. An easy air settles between them as Allistor waits patiently for his response.

“Ever since I was little. Alfred used to see them too, but when the civil war happened,” his brother had lost all sight for the magical creatures around them. He had spent so much time fighting with himself, watching his people kill each other. He didn’t believe that magic could still exist. Not after that.

Allistor nods along as he listens. When Matthew pauses he pulls another cigarette out of his pack before throwing it aside. It rests easily between his lips as his hand digs around in his pocket for his lighter.

“It’s a tragedy when a country loses the sight. I ‘member the day Francis stopped. Went home and cried with some of the pixies that took a special liking to him.” He slowly pulls the cigarette free from his lips. A slow cloud of smoke slowly slipping free from the empty space.

The open window greedily pulls all the smoke out a simple moment later. “Wanna see someplace cool?”

“Cool like what?”

Allistor offers him a warm smile. “The home of the Queen of the Fae.” He winks knowingly. “Arthur used to visit her regularly but since he is a bit of a prick most days she has another home up here. “Tita, used to love Ireland and England’s homes, but sometimes it's nice to go someplace different, but still close to home.”

“Can we? W-would she mind the interruption?”

Allistor laughs before placing his cigarette back in his mouth. “I’m sure the two trailing us will already be telling her that we’re headin’ o’er. Yer stayin’ at my place anyways, so we don’t got to be back by a ‘pecific time.”

Matthew could feel his heart beating faster. The prospect of meeting fae royalty was enough to excite anyone. That and he was going to do it with Allistor. Perhaps Arthur’s brother wasn’t so bad after all. Matthew watches him warmly. He doesn’t even try to hide his blushing now.

“I-i would like that alot. Thank you Allistor.”

The red-head’s green eyes flash for a moment. He steadies his right hand against the wheel. His knuckles tighten on it as his left let's go. His rough fingers find their way to Matthew’s hair. The blonde curls are quick to wrap around them. He scratches and ruffles Matthew’s head teasingly. “No worries,” his tone is soft as his hand slowly descends from the curls to Matthew’s cheek. He cups his face and holds his palm there. “I can’t wait to share this with you.” He whispers softly. As if he feared Matthew would hear him. Despite the fact, they were looking at each other.

Matthew wasn’t quite sure what was going on now. All he knew was the look in Allistor’s eyes. They were peaceful. While Matthew felt anything but. His heart was beating faster than ever before as he sits there. Just watching, studying, Allistor’s eyes. When he looks back towards the road, Matthew frowns. The moment was gone and as his hand falls away, so was the warmth between them. It had been a rare moment of emotion from Scotland. One Canada hopes he is lucky enough to experience again.


End file.
